


mornings and pancakes

by moonlitceleste



Series: celeste's soundscape fics [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Who am I, this wasn't proofread either lol, two uploads in one day??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitceleste/pseuds/moonlitceleste
Summary: Marinette and Jason spend a soft morning together.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd
Series: celeste's soundscape fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108958
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	mornings and pancakes

Marinette groaned and threw her arm over her eyes, shifting her body to block the sunlight that threatened to assault her eyes.

She was half-asleep and wanted nothing more than to succumb to darkness, but the chirping birds and light that streamed through the white curtains of her and Jason’s shared bedroom seemed to disagree.

After letting out another muffled groan into her pillow, she propped herself onto her arms and untangled her limbs from the sheets. They were heavy as lead, but she knew she had to get up eventually.

Marinette grabbed one of Jason’s oversized t-shirts and threw it on, squinting all the while and trying to adjust her eyes to the brightness.

She practically drowned in the soft material, the fabric going past her fingertips. The shirt smelled just like him, which was no surprise considering he had worn it the other day. Jason had a habit of taking off his shirts at night since he was basically a living, portable heater.

Once she slid on her pink fluffy slippers, Marinette opened the door.

The previously muffled music was much louder now that she had removed the barrier, but she could tell Jason made sure to turn it low enough so that it wouldn’t disturb her sleep.

She smiled, wondering what he could possibly be doing. When she woke up he was usually in bed with her, an arm and a leg slung over her body.

Marinette only had to walk a short distance before she saw Jason in the kitchen, flipping what looked to be pancakes over the stove.

A white apron was tied around his waist, the only other garment being a pair of gray sweatpants.

“Hey, babe.”

Jason turned his neck and pressed a gentle kiss onto Marinette’s lips. She had approached him wordlessly, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind.

Marinette smiled and tucked her chin over his shoulder, careful not to disturb his cooking.

“What’s all this for? I didn’t miss an anniversary, did I?”

She unwrapped her arms to peer over at their dining room table; there was a bouquet of fresh-cut flowers in the middle, and a very neat setup of just about every pancake topping imaginable.

It was highly unlikely that she forgot one of their special days; Marinette was a planner through and through. But she didn’t know what else it could be.

“No,” Jason replied. “I just wanted to remind you that you deserve to be treated like you’re as special as you are.”

The words were said with an air of casualness, and although it wasn’t like he hadn’t told her that before, Marinette felt a sudden surge of overwhelming affection for the man in front of her.

God, she loved him with everything she had.

“Sweet-talker,” she teased, a grin replacing the brief lovestruck expression on her face.

“Just telling it like it is,” Jason shot back, all the while carrying a stack of pancakes to the table.

“Do you need me to help with anything?”

He shook his head, strands of his messy hair falling in front of his face.

“Nah, just sit back and relax. I got this.”

Marinette shrugged and shuffled to join Jason in the dining room.

He walked away, probably to return to the bacon still sizzling in the kitchen, but before he could leave she caught his wrist and pulled him in for a kiss.

His lips were soft against hers, and she couldn’t help but smile against them. Even after years, she never stopped feeling butterflies.

Seconds later, Marinette abruptly pulled away with a frown on her face. Jason looked at her confusedly, and she knitted her brows before sniffing the air.

“Do you smell that?”

“...Shit, the bacon!”


End file.
